Door
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: kehidupan memang tidak selamanya indah. dan ada terus masa dimana kehidupan akan berputar. diawali dengan pahit, berjalan dengan manis dan berakhir duka. itu semua pasti terjadi. soal bagaimana rasanya, akan dinilai oleh setiap manusia yang memandang kehidupan mereka sendiri. tapi kiranya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Petra Rall


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime saya hanya pinjam chara nya aja kok.

sangat OOC dan bahasa yang amburadul.

* * *

Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. 

Suara gerumuh lonceng membahana di langit Trost. Sebuah kota kecil yang jauh dari hingar bingar metropolitan dan kemewahan. Semua penduduk menghentikan kegiatan hanya untuk mendengarkan sebentar merdunya lonceng pembawa berita. Seluruh mata menyusuri tanah berjarak yang disediakan untuk para pejalan yang melintasi kota. Hiruk-pikuk disiang hari dipaksa untuk mengheningkan suasana. Sebentar saja. 

Keheningan itu tidak menggentarkan langkah lari seorang gadis bersurai karamel. Helai demi helai surainya ikut terbawa angin kala ia mempercepat larinya untuk mencapai tempat yang paling dekat dengan gerbang kota. 

Dihiraukannya sesaat peluh yang membasahi wajah lelahnya –ia mencoba menerobos kerumunan penduduk yang membentuk barikade di tepi gerbang- tak juga dipedulikannya tatapan kesal kerumunan itu dan tetap melangkah untuk mendapatkan tempat paling depan –karena tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya tidak dapat melihat keadaan gerbang yang sudah ramai. 

Kedua iris madunya terus menyusuri para prajurit yang berbaris dihadapannya, mencari sesosok yang begitu ia rindukan –dan selalu ia harapkan keselamatannya. Dihadapannya para prajurit dengan jubah hijau berjalan begitu lunglai, kaki-kaki kuda pun turut mengurangi irama langkahnya hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika seorang wanita paruh baya menghadang mereka dibarisan paling depan. 

Petra Ral masih berdiam diri dengan tatapan penuh harap karena barisan prajurit belum seluruhnya memasuki kota. Masih ada harapan yang terus ia panjatkan. 

" tuan bagaimana keadaan anakku?" 

Suara sang wanita paruh baya yang berada di depan barisan terdengar begitu jelas dalam indera pendengarannya walaupun jarak mereka melebihi lima meter. Petra yang bingung pun mengikuti arah pandangan penduduk ke sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di depan sana, tetapi suara isakan membuatnya memahami apa yang terjadi, hal yang sangat sering ia jumpai.

" tuan, anak ku berguna bagi Kerajaan bukan? Kematian nya tidak sia-sia bukan?!" 

Petra segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tubuhnya bergetar pelan ketika mendengar suara lantang sang wanita paruh baya. Tak dipungkiri oleh semua orang yang berada disana, keadaan yang begitu memilukan hati bagi keluarga yang telah ditinggal pergi. Ia kehilangan harapan. 

Semua penduduk diam. Bahkan sang pemimpin pasukan yang begitu diharapkan pun memilih untuk bungkam. 

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab segala pertanyaan disana. 

Entah apa yang terjadi di depan sana Petra tidak mengetahuinya lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Karena walaupun ia meyakini hal itu pada akhirnya akan datang padanya, ia masih tidak ingin kehilangan harapan. Agar Tuhan tidak membawa pergi sesosok yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

Barisan kembali berjalan. Kali ini iris madunya hanya mampu menatap kosong para prajurit yang semakin menundukan kepala mereka. 

Kini giliran kereta kuda untuk melewatinya. Beberapa tubuh prajurit yang telah lemah dibungkus oleh kain putih yang dihiasi bercak merah. Harapan gadis mungil itu semakin menipis. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat karena ikut terbungkus dalam gulungan kain putih. 

Nafasnya semakin berat, menelan kekecewaan bulat-bulat atas pemandangan dihadapannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat akibat berlarian sepanjang jalan, juga menahan emosi kesal dan kecewa. Derap langkah kuda semakin menjauh dan ia masih belum menemukan sosok yang begitu ia harapkan. Seketika pandangannya semakin jelas menyatakan kekosongan. 

Begitu sajakah?  
Tidak bisakah jika bukan hari ini?

Mereka baru bersama selama tujuh belas tahun, dan haruskah itu berakhir hari ini?

Segala pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala hingga dirasa kedua lutut tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuh ringkihnya. Bersyukurlah karena ia belum kehilangan kesadaran sehingga tidak perlu menjatuhkan diri ke atas tanah tandus yang tengah dipijaknya.

" apa mereka tidak bisa jika pulang tidak membawa korban?"

" mereka hanya memakan uang pajak kita jika terus seperti ini!"

" untuk apa sebenarnya mereka berperang? Hanya menghabiskan uang dan nyawa sajakah?"

Semua penduduk yang awalnya membentuk blokade kini perlahan membubarkan diri seiring barisan prajurit yang kian menjauh. Ditengah keramaian suara, gadis itu hanya mampu menahan nafasnya yang kian memberat -menahan segala emosi.

Mereka tidak mengerti!

Yang berjalan dihadapan mereka bukanlah prajurit yang habis pakai buang layaknya sampah!

Mereka memiliki nama dan keluarga!

Mereka melakukan ini semua demi kebebasan semua penduduk!

Jeritan hatinya hanya mampu ia pendam seorang diri. Setelah kehilangan keluarga, kini ia harus menerima segala cacian dari semua masyarkat –yang walau bukan ditujukan langsung padanya tetapi ia memiliki saudara keluarga yang bergabung dalam pasukan prajurit siap membela kebebasan manusia. Haruskah semua keluarga mereka mendapatkan cacian seperti itu? Setelah perjuangan mereka selama ini?

Petra hampir saja membalikan diri ketika lonceng kembali berbunyi yang menandakan gerbang kota akan ditutup. Tetapi sebelum ia melangkah cepat menjauhi tepi jalan, derap langkah kuda lain menginterupsi perhatiannya untuk menoleh kembali. Dan disanalah ia melihat sosok yang begitu ia harapkan.

" Erd….."

Sesosok pria tegap khas seorang prajurit melangkah tegas melewati beberapa penduduk yang masih membentuk kerumunan di tepi jalan –enggan untuk beranjak. Surai kuning cerahnya masih terlihat rapi dengan karet yang menggulungnya helai demi helainya. Dituntunnya kuda cokelat dan berjalan melewati penduduk dengan cepat tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada arah depan.

Sebuah lengkungan pun terbentuk perlahan pada bibir pucatnya. Kedua iris madunya pun perlahan kembali bersinar cerah. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah terkejutnya tanpa sadar. Ia hampir saja berteriak untuk memanggil sosok pria yang berjalan pada arahnya tetapi ia menyadari, tubuh kecilnya tidak akan disadari oleh laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Langkah larinya kini lebih tenang dan pelan dari sebelumnya. Wajah khawatirnya kini telah berubah manis dan cerah layaknya mentari siang ini. Tak ada hal apapun di dunia ini yang sangat ia inginkan, hanya keselamatan sang saudara tua lah yang ia harapkan selama ini. Tidak pernah muluk, Petra hanya berharap terus menyambut kedatangan Erd ketika laki-laki itu tiba dirumah mereka. Hanya harapan sederhana di tengah kacaunya dunia.

Petra menghentikan langkah larinya ketika ia tiba di toko alat-alat kebersihan. Ia baru ingat kalau kediaman tuan Reiss tengah membutuhkan alat kebersihan yang baru. Walau wajahnya masih dihiasi peluh tetapi ia masih melemparkan senyuman manis kepada wanita berumur awal tiga puluhan sambil se-sekali menawar harga. Hingga mereka sepakat, Petra pun dapat membawa beberapa tangkai sapu digenggamannya.

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu bagi Petra untuk berjalan dari pasar hingga tiba di kediaman Reiss yang berada jauh dari kota Trost, lebih tepatnya di Karanesse.

Beberapa pelayan tengah menyiapkan makan siang sedangkan pekerja kebun tengah duduk bersantai dihalaman belakang. Petra sendiri baru saja tiba dan langsung meletakan alat-alat kebersihannya digudang setelahnya ia ikut bergabung dengan pekerja kebun yang menikmati secangkir teh hangat, sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Setelah berlari cukup kencang dan berjalan cukup jauh, secangkir teh hangat sepertinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk siang ini. Petra pun kembali ke dapur untuk ikut meracik secangkir teh.

" Ku dengar Erd sudah kembali ya."

Suara serak nan lembut milik pria paruh baya bersurai kuning cukup untuk membuat gadis yang tengah mengaduk isi gelas tersentak. Tidak terlalu jelas memang tetapi pria yang berdiri di jarak satu meter darinya cukup menyadari keterkejutan Petra. Gadis itu pun langsung membungkuk hormat pada sang pemilik kediaman, Tuan Reiss.

Ia sangat tidak menduga kalau akan bertemu tuannya di dapur seperti ini, bahkan dalam keadaan yang begitu canggung baginya. Sangat tidak sopan sekali sepertinya menjawab pertanyaan tuan Reiss dengan keadaan seperti ini. Petra kembali berdiri canggung dihadapan sang tuan. Cangkir teh nya menampakan kepulan kabut hangat. Pria paruh baya dengan cravat putihnya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. " benar _sir_. Baru saja tiba siang ini. "sambung Petra cukup lama setelah pria di hadapannya melemparkan pertanyaan.

Kali ini garis lengkungan tidak dapat terlepas dari kedua belah bibir pucatnya hingga mengundang sang tuan bangsawan untuk ikut tersenyum –semakin menampakan makna turut bahagia. Tuan Reiss memang satu dari dua puluh bangsawan yang memiliki hati jujur, membuat gadis bersurai karamel dihadapannya begitu nyaman bekerja di kediamannya. " kau sudah menemuinya?"

Petra menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, senyuman di wajahnya tak kunjung pudar. " belum menyapa. Saat di pasar tadi, saya baru melihatnya memasuki gerbang."

Vincent Reiss mengangguk pelan –hanya satu kali anggukan- tampak seperti menimbangkan banyak hal hingga beberapa detik kemudian kembali melihat wajah senyum Petra. " kalau begitu pulanglah.."

Senyum gadis itu sedikit memudar mendengar pernyataan pria paruh baya, ia menampakan wajah bingung hingga mengundang tawa pelan sang bangsawa terhormat. Petra tampak bodoh tetapi juga manis yang mengingatkan Vincent pada putri kecilnya yang sudah tiada. " sambutlah kepulangan Erd. Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya selama ini, bukan?"

" benarkah _sir_?" tanggap Petra masih tidak mampu untuk memahami kata-kata sang tuan. " tentu. Sekarang kau kembalilah kerumah dan sambutlah kepulangannya. Aku tidak ingin pria tua kolot yang memaksa anak gadisnya untuk mematuhi nasehat."

Dan Petra semakin menampakan senyum bahagianya. Ia selalu mensyukuri kehidupannya yang sederhana namun bermakna. Memiliki seorang saudara yang begitu menyayanginya, juga tuan yang memahami keadaannya. Kesederhanaan yang membuatnya terus bahagia.

" te..terimakasih _sir_. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Petra segera mengambil tindakan untuk membungukukan tubuhnya pelan kemudian kembali melihat wajah lelah tuannya. Kedua iris madunya sudah berkaca hanya karena menatap tubuh tegap sang tuan yang memancarkan kelembutan. Pengganti sosok ayahnya di dunia ini. " istirahat dan habiskan saja dulu teh mu." Sambut kembali tuan Reiss dengan suara seraknya. Petra kembali tersenyum. Hari ini ia lebih banyak menampakan senyum.

Vincent Reiss membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali keluar dari ruangan dapur. Petra pun bersiap untuk membawa cangkir tehnya ke halaman belakang sebelum akhirnya pria paruh baya itu kembali berbalik melihatnya. " Petra.." pria itu tengah berdiri diambang pintu dan melihat gadis mungil beriris madu yang baru beberapa langkah untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan. "ambilah buah-buahan disana," sang tuan menunjuk sebuah lemari penyimpanan sayuran dan buah-buahan.

" ambilah seberapa yang kau perlukan un…."

" tidak perlu, _sir_. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan anda." Sela Petra. Walau kedengarannya sangat tidak sopan tetapi Petra merasa harus mengambil langkah cepat. Ia tidak memang tidak ingin terus merepotkan tuannya, walaupun pria itu selalu membantunya dengan tulus.

" Petra, jangan menolak."

Mendengar suara tegas sang tuan membuat Petra langsung cepat diam. Tubuhnya menegang sebentar sebelum suara lembut pria paruh baya itu kembali terdengar, " Aku sudah menganggap Erd dan dirimu sebagai anakku sendiri. Buah-buahan itu tidak ada artinya, Petra.". keadaan hening tanpa di duga. Gadis bersurai sebahu hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, sang pria paruh baya pun kembali mengukirkan senyum tipis nan lembut pada wajahnya yang lelah. " aku juga ingin menyambut kedatangan Erd, walau hanya berupa buah tetapi aku berharap ia dapat senang dengan sambutan ku. Tolonglah, Petra."

Gadis itu pun kembali menengadahkan wajahnya. Kedua iris madunya kembali berkaca mendengar penuturan tulus sang tuan paruh baya.

Jika diingat, mereka memiliki sebuah kesamaan. Kehilangan keluarga dan keinginan untuk melindungi. Vincent yang begitu memperhatikan sepasang anak yang telah kehilangan sosok pelindung dan kedua anak yang terus memanjatkan doa untuknya. Kata-kata tidak saling terucap tetapi hati mereka yang terus berbicara dalam renungan setiap malam. Memanjatkan harapan keselamatan dan kebahagiaan mereka semua secara tulus. Dan semua itu mereka rasakan dalam diam.

Dari kejauhan Vincent melihat gadis kecilnya mengangguk pelan. Dan senyum tipis penuh makna pun tersirat di wajah kasarnya. " sampaikan salam ku untuk Erd. Maaf aku tidak dapat menyambutnya." Tidak ada balasan dari kata-katanya tetapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah senyuman sendu dari gadis beriris madu yang begitu ia kasihi.

.

.

.

Petra membawa beberapa kantung buah-buahan digenggamannya ketika beranjak dari kediaman keluarga Reiss yang mewah namun hening. Dengan langkah pasti dan hati yang berbunga-bunga ia terus menyusuri jalan tandus untuk mencapai pondok rumahnya yang begitu sederhana tetapi begitu berarti baginya, karena hanya itulah peninggalan kedua orangtuanya.

Kali ini dibutuhkan waktu kurang dari duapuluh menit baginya untuk kembali ke Trost, tetapi ia tidak langsung menuju rumah melainkan bersinggah lebih dahulu dipasar. Masih ada beberapa sayuran yang perlu dibeli olehnya.

Ia menghampiri sebuah toko sayuran yang terlihat begitu besar. Sayuran yang ditawarkannya pun terlihat sangat segar dan mengundang seleranya untuk segera mengolahnya menjadi sebuah hidangan. Kepalanya sudah merencanakan tepat hidangan apa saja yang akan ia masak nanti. Tangannya pun dengan cepat memilah-milah sayuran berwarna-warni dihadapannya, tak lupa senyum pun masih terus terukir di wajah manisnya.

Tidak ada dialog khusus saat terjadinya transaksi jual beli karena Petra sudah sangat mengetahui bagaimana kualitas sayuran. Menjadi adik perempuan yang terus membuat masakan untuk sang kakak laki-laki –Erd- membuatnya memiliki naluri tajam tentang sayuran. Dan masakannya pun dinilai cukup mengguggah selera menurut Erd.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan toko sayuran, sediki Petra mencuri pandang pada sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam dan iris kelabu, tengah duduk dibalik meja yang disediakan disebuah ruangan tak jauh dari tempat sayuran yang dijajakan. Petra dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pria raven yang balas memandangnya tajam, tetapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat Petra untuk mengagumi sosok raven walau sesaat. Hanya lima detik dan iris madu nya lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan hingga akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan pria surai hitam tanpa kata-kata.

" Petra.."

Kali ini kedua kakinya dipaksa untuk berhenti melangkah saat sayup terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Kepalanya sedikit menyamping, untuk memastikan indera pendengarnya yang baru saja menangkap suara yang ganjil –karena begitu dingin dan tegas- hingga air wajahnya menampakan kebingungan. Belum ada satu sekon, kedua iris madu jernihnya menangkap sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam tengah berdiri dua langkah di belakangnya. Petra berbalik sempurna untuk memastikan pandangannya –walaupun sudah jelas bahwa laki-laki itu balas menatapnya- bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Sejak kapan ia berdiri disana? Bibirnya membuka sedikit untuk bertanya, tetapi laki-laki yang kini sudah berhadapan dengannya membuka suara lebih cepat.

" menikahlah dengan ku."

Tentunya kedua iris sewarna karamel surainya membuka lebar dengan cepat. Rasa terkejut lebih dulu mengawali isi kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia merasa tidak mengerti.

" maaf-"

" telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik-"

Kini kedua garis diatas kedua bola matanya membentuk jembatan dengan sempurna, dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia belum menyelesaikan kalimat ke-tidakpahaman-nya. Mungkin seorang cenayang, pria dihadapannya kembali tidak mengijinkan Petra untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena sudah mengetahui apa yang terlintas di kepala bersurai karamel.

" karena aku baru saja melamar mu"

Mungkinkah?

duhh, maaf, maaf bgt jadi absurd begini ceritanya -_-


End file.
